La Revancha de Snitchedwig
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Porque la venganza es dulce... Hermione decide que las cosas no se pueden quedar así. Sobre todo cuando cierta lechuza se cruza en su camino... 2a parte de La Venganza de Bludshanks


Es la segunda parte de La Venganza de Bludshanks... jeje. Así que hay que leer esa primero, para entender esta.

Espero que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios. ¡¡¡¡Saludos!

LA REVANCHA DE SNITCHEDWIG 

Fue idea mía. Lo acepto.

Tras la persecución y el increíble ridículo de Harry y Ron, regresé a la Sala Común. Iba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, una sonrisa que ni siquiera desapareció cuando observé a Crookshanks jugueteando con... lo que había intentado que alguna vez fuera una bufanda, y que ahora no era más que un montón de estambre alrededor de mi gato, que estaba luchando por liberarse.

Pobre Crookshanks... creo que tendrá secuelas.

La sonrisa tenía una razón de ser.

En realidad tenía varias.

Me limitaré a la más reciente: Harry corriendo detrás de Crookshanks, y finalmente rindiéndose cuando mi gato se le fue encima ferozmente, cansado de que lo estuviera persiguiendo... bueno, ahí terminó la persecución de mi amigo.

Caminé y me senté en uno de los sofás, entonces la sonrisa en mi rostro se desdibujó ligeramente cuando recordé sus palabras... _"Si... y lo del beso... bueno, fue solo para que me soltaras."_

- Al demonio con los gatos saltarines – pensé en voz alta, mientras Crookshanks posaba sus ojos amarillos en mi, su dueña, que en ese momento lo había mandado al demonio.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana, observando los terrenos. Era un día hermoso, la luz del sol bañaba el paisaje, dándole un brillo y un matiz que hubiera hecho sonreír a cualquiera... hasta a mi, de no ser porque recordé otra vez sus palabras...

"_No te ofendas, no fue desagradable, pero pensé que te ibas a molestar mucho y pues..."_

Y no le quedó otra opción, claro... lo que fuera para salvarse del problema. El punto es que me estoy volviendo loca, porque parece que tengo a Harry dentro de mi cabeza, dispuesto a repetirme esas palabras hasta que me quede bien claro que las razones por las que hizo lo que hizo, no son las que yo quisiera.

Pero no me importa, claro que no me importa... desde que vivo en mi pequeño mundo llamado negación.

Camino de regreso al sofá, y me desplomo en él.

Aparentemente Crookshanks ha olvidado que lo mandé muy lejos, y se acerca para acomodarse en mi regazo. Mientras observo el techo de la sala común, y le paso una mano por detrás de las orejas a mi gato, la idea pasa por mi mente de manera fugaz.

"Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts." Nos dijo la Profesora McGonagall en su primera clase.

Aparentemente Ron y Harry se durmieron cuando lo dijo... fue eso o no le dieron mucha importancia. Ninguna de las dos cosas me sorprendería, la verdad.

Pasaron varios días.

No se exactamente cuantos, porque yo prefería mantener la mente ocupada en asuntos más relevantes que saber el día en que vivía.

Uno de esos días, Ron decía que no tenía que estudiar porque ya sabía todo de memoria, Harry decía que era cierto, Crookshanks fingía que ronroneaba (porque ahora estoy segura de que sus ronroneos no eran otra cosa más que mensajes subliminales de: _"Tienes que vengar a tu gato"_), y yo pretendía que ninguna de esas cosas me importaba.

En fin, que todos estábamos muy contentos en el mundo de la negación.

Mi mente empezó a divagar... no lo pude evitar... algo había salido mal, tenía que saber por qué... y a cualquiera que me pregunte, le diría que los errores existen para aprender (hasta los más estúpidos como el de mis dos amigos). Y una cosa llevó a la otra... divagar, error, aprender... la última palabra fue clave, y en este caso suficiente para que me pusiera de pie y subiera a los dormitorios.

Una vez que estoy ahí, abro mi baúl y examinando su contenido, saco mi libro de Transformaciones.

Entonces, pasando con aire altivo junto a Ron y Harry les digo: "Voy a la biblioteca."

Con un imperceptible "aja" y "hmm" me dejan saber que ni les sorprende, ni les interesa demasiado.

Salgo de la sala común y bajo las escaleras, saludando a Parvati que se cruza en mi camino y que apenas me devuelve la atención, porque iba algo ocupada observándose en un espejo de bolsillo. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Luego, por alguna extraña razón...

Está bien... no fue extraña razón, porque la decisión la tomé yo, eso es cierto... me dirigí al exterior del castillo. Pero cuando digo "extraña razón" es como si me quitara un peso de encima. Es más cómodo y espero que menos peligroso cuando Harry se entere.

El punto es, que en el cielo azul está Hedwig, surcando el firmamento como si ninguna otra cosa fuera lo suficientemente digna de su atención. Suena casi poético... pero seamos prácticos: era una lechuza blanca volando, y yo estaba en un momento de ansiedad por demostrar que transformar a un animal en un objeto era todo menos difícil.

Era una de esas oportunidades que simplemente no puedes dejar pasar... aunque la lógica te diga que si la dejas pasar, te vas a ahorrar muchos problemas. Es decir, una mala idea.

Creo que ahí fue donde todo comenzó, en donde mi idea se convirtió en el detonador de una serie de eventos... suena muy técnico.

Lo que quiero decir, es que ahí comenzó la pesadilla.

No fue difícil atraer a la lechuza, porque cuando sus grandes ojos se posaron sobre mí, descendió velozmente, a tal grado que pensé que me quería sacar los ojos y casi corro presa del pánico.

Pobre Hedwig... el animalito se posó inocentemente sobre mi hombro, y entonces, caminando de regreso al castillo y enfrentándome a miradas curiosas por pasearme por ahí con una lechuza blanca que no es mía sobre el hombro... llegamos a un aula vacía.

Con aire ceremonioso, coloqué el libro sobre un escritorio al fondo del aula. Luego, hice lo mismo con la lechuza blanca, que no se resistió en lo más mínimo... ¿me pregunto que estaría pensando en ese momento?.

Extendí el brazo derecho, con la varita en mano... y me quedé así por unos segundos, porque juro por mi Libro-De-Transformaciones-Tan-Grande-Como-Un-Bloque-De-Piedra, que Hedwig me miraba con ternura.

"Será solo un momento Hedwig... por favor, tienes que cooperar."

Esto si es extraño: yo aquí, hablándole a una lechuza blanca... que me está mirando con ternura... lo juro.

Entonces, el encantamiento fue realizado.

Por un momento sentí terror... por una milésima de segundo, mi conciencia me gritó que eso era una pésima idea, me imaginé la cara de Harry cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y el corazón se me detuvo. Creo que le llaman arrepentimiento.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se escuchó una especie de estruendo que retumbó en las paredes del aula, y una nube de humo envolvió a Hedwig por unos segundos. Los latidos de mi corazón también retumbaban, pero en mi cabeza.

Y después... escuché un zumbido, algo parecido a una abeja... la nube de humo se disipó y algo plateado pasó junto a mi. Yo me quedé ahí de pie... como en shock... mientras el zumbido se escuchaba alrededor de la habitación. Elevé la mirada y observé con... ¿orgullo? que la transformación había sido un éxito... entonces la vi... la razón por la que seguramente estaría tres metros bajo tierra dentro de poco tiempo: una snitch plateada.

Dorada no... plateada.

Pero no había razón para entrar en pánico, me dije con seguridad. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para atraparla, después de todo, estábamos dentro de una habitación cerrada, yo tenía mi varita y-

"Señorita Granger, utilizaremos el aula, si no le importa."

La Profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar en el aula, seguida de un número considerable de alumnos, quizá de primer año.

Ahora si hay razón para entrar en pánico.

Los niños me observaban con curiosidad...

"Claro." Le contesto mecánicamente.

Así que camino hacia la puerta, mientras mi mente trabaja tan rápido que me siento mareada. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta la profesora del objeto no identificado que revolotea sobre nuestras cabezas¿Cómo la voy a sacar de aquí¿qué le voy a decir a la profesora¿qué le voy a decir a Harry¿cómo voy a atrapar a la snitch plateada¿por qué demonios los niños me siguen observando como si fuera yo la que estoy volando alrededor del aula?.

Escucho unas risitas.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

"¿Profesora?"

"Tiene una pluma en la cabeza."

¿Y si le digo que es lo último en la moda para brujas adolescentes?.

"Es... lo... hmm... estaba alimentando a Hedwig hace un momento y seguramente se le cayó una pluma sobre mi cabeza y no me di cuenta."

Por lo menos eso suena más lógico y creíble que el pretexto de la moda... ¿o no?.

Sobre todo porque... bueno, Hermione Granger hablando de lo último en moda para brujas adolescentes... sin comentarios.

La profesora me observa con detenimiento, mientras me quito la pluma de la cabeza con gran decoro.

"¡Mira¡Una spitch! Digo... ¡¡snitch!" grita un niñito rubio, con los ojos bien abiertos, y el rostro lleno de emoción.

Oh no... no por favor...

"¡Se llama Hermione!" le dice el que estaba a su lado, pero con la misma cara de ilusión que el anterior.

"¡Ella no tonto¡Eso de allá arriba!"

Entonces todos alzan la mirada (yo lo hago casi con temor) y lanzan gritos de sorpresa, menos la profesora McGonagall, que parece querer gritarme a mí...

"¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí, Señorita Granger?"

Mi mirada se desvía ligeramente, mientras me muerdo el labio inferior.

"Estaba... estudiando."

La excusa perfecta. ¡No se podía esperar menos de mi!... ¿o si?.

A estas alturas, los niños ya están corriendo alrededor del aula, gritando y en total algarabía por la snitch plateada y de alitas blancas que acababan de descubrir, y que aparentemente, les ha hecho olvidar el propósito original de su llegada a ese lugar.

La snitch daba vueltas rápidamente emitiendo un zumbido que casi era opacado por el bullicio que los niños provocaban.

"¿Un libro de Transformaciones?"

Escucho la voz de la Profesora, porque en realidad estoy más ocupada tratando de ubicar a mi creación...

"¡ATRÁPALA¡ATRÁPALA!" grita el niñito rubio.

"Si." Le contesto con desenfado a la profesora.

"Bueno, tendrá que entregarme un reporte de esto."

"¡MIRA COMO VUELA!" grita una niña de cabello negro.

Y cuando la profesora dice "esto" consigue mi atención, porque sostiene frente a mí una de las blancas plumas de la lechuza de Harry. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que están regadas por todo el lugar?

"Es una pluma."

"Excelente observación¿y eso qué es Señorita Granger?." me dice señalando al techo... y luego moviendo otra vez el brazo porque lo que estaba señalando se ha movido y ya no está en donde estaba antes.

"¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO UNA DE ESE COLOR!"

Es el niñito rubio otra vez... ¿qué observador no?.

"Es una... snitch... ¿plateada?"

Observadora yo.

"¿Y bien?" me pregunta inquisidoramente.

Yo me quedo en silencio... no tengo excusas... lo que tengo es la mente en blanco.

"¡YUJU¡ABRE LA PUERTA PAR QUE SE VAYA!"

"¡¡NOOO!" les grito aterrada, me voy a desmayar, me voy a desmayar.

Como en cámara lenta, el niñito rubio (que ahora ya no me parece ni remotamente encantador) abre la puerta... y Hedwig... vuela... y se va...

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Esto es un sueño... un muy mal sueño... finalmente después de todos estos años ser amiga de Harry Potter ha rendido sus frutos y ahora yo también tengo pesadillas.

"¡Se fue¡Se fue¡ya la liberamos¡es libreeeeee!" gritaba un niño, saltando alrededor de la habitación, y con otros diez haciéndole compañía.

"Harry me va a matar..." alcanzo a susurrar con el poco aire que me queda en los pulmones antes del colapso nervioso que estoy segura, me va a llevar la tumba... o por lo menos directo al suelo.

"¿Disculpe?" me pregunta la profesora.

"Nada... nada."

"No se preocupe, estoy segura de que sabe como remediar la situación."

"Si."

"No le quitaré puntos por esto... debo decirle que ha sido una transformación excepcional. ¿Por qué no le pide al señor Potter que atrape la snitch?"

"¿Eh?"

"Que atrape la snitch... seguramente lo logrará en un par de minutos. Así podrá realizar el contrahechizo- "

"¡LA LIBERAMOS¡LA LIBERAMOS!"

Una pesadilla.

"¡Niños, sean tan amables de guardar silencio!" les grita la profesora "ahora si me disculpa, vamos a utilizar el aula." Me dice ella, en tono amable.

Totalmente estupefacta, y con varita en mano, camino hacia la salida.

Estoy convencida de que tendré pesadillas con niñitos rubios, snitchs y lechuzas blancas durante algún tiempo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi, sólo para que se abra algunos segundos después y... respira profundo Hermione... _el niñito rubio_ salga cargando con gran dificultad mi libro de Transformaciones.

"Tu libro." Me dice.

Yo lo recibo todavía con aire ausente.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo la profesora?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿La snitch era una lechuza y tu la transformaste?"

Asiento lentamente. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

"¡Ah¡Yo quiero aprender!. Bueno... ojalá que tengamos tiempo libre para ver cómo la atrapa tu novio Harry... ¡hasta luego!."

Y se va.

Y En la frase: "ojalá que tengamos tiempo libre para ver cómo la atrapa tu novio Harry", encuentro más de una razón para quedarme con la boca abierta.

No lo haré. No me voy a subir a una escoba, no me voy a subir, no me voy a subir...

Puedo alcanzar a Hedwig corriendo, tengo una buena condición física...

¿A quién trato de engañar?. Llevo unos cuantos metros y creo que los pulmones se me olvidaron en la Sala Común.

Así que me detengo y observo a mi alrededor... ¿por qué tenía que ser un día soleado?. Si no lo fuera, no habría tanta gente por ahí... paseando alrededor del lago, jugando en los terrenos del colegio... no habría tanta gente que se pudiera dar cuenta de la penosa (por llamarla de alguna manera) situación en la que me encuentro. Me han visto correr de aquí para allá... y más de una vez he escuchado murmullos que me suenan extrañamente familiares a¿se ha vuelto loca?.

No solo el destino se burla de mi, ahora también el clima¡y los alumnos del colegio!.

Comienzo a correr nuevamente, los pulmones pueden esperar.

Y corro, y corro, y corro... hasta que me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo sin una dirección concreta y me detengo nuevamente.

Entonces la veo: la snitch, revoloteando graciosamente entre los árboles, a la izquierda, a la derecha, luego arriba y arriba... y se pierde de vista nuevamente. Tomo un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y mientras examino la situación en la que me encuentro, solo llego a una conclusión: Harry no debe enterarse.

Y Ron tampoco, porque seguro añadiría su nombre a la lista de cosas y personas que se burlan de mi.

En estos casos solo se pueden tomar las cosas con sentido del humor y sonreír.

Pero a mi me dan ganas de llorar.

Me voy a tener que subir a una escoba.

Que Merlín me ampare. Debí haber hecho un testamento... y le hubiera dejado todos mis libros a Ron solo para molestarlo.

Así que sacando el orgullo Gryffindor, consigo una de esas escobas que utilizan los alumnos de primer año y percatándome de que nadie me siga, camino hacia un claro del bosque prohibido... no me adentro demasiado, porque lo que menos necesito es ser atacada por alguna extraña y horrorosa criatura.

"¡Hey¿A dónde vas Hermione?"

Me paro en seco...

Ron observándome a mi y a la escoba, como si ver las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y juntas fuera una señal del Apocalipsis, también es lo ultimo que necesito en este momento.

"A practicar un poco... he decidido perfeccionar mi técnica de vuelo."

Comprobado, este es el día de las excusas tontas.

"Hermione, tu no necesitas perfeccionar nada." Me dice Ron observándome fijamente.

Yo me sonrojo.

"Porque no tienes técnica de vuelo." Termina diciendo.

Ahora me pongo roja, pero por razones muy diferentes.

"No es tu asunto, ahora, si me disculpas... el cielo me está esperando."

Doy un par de pasos más y ruego porque la frase de "el cielo me está esperando" no sea una siniestra premonición de mi muerte digna de la profesora Trelawney... me doy cuenta de que Ron me está siguiendo.

Eso si es siniestro.

"¿Si¿Necesitas algo?" le digo volteando a verlo, mientras mi pose y gesto de autosuficiencia se me está extraviando por culpa del pánico a volar.

"No... solo quiero observar." Me dice Ron "Además, puedes necesitar ayuda."

"Claro que no."

En mi rostro hay seguridad.

Solo en mi rostro.

"¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida."

Un pequeño resplandor me indica que la snitch plateada está detrás de Ron. Y me dan ganas de llorar otra vez.

Entonces comienzo a reír.

Bienvenidos al show de las contradicciones.

"Claro que estoy bien, es que... no pasa nada... agradezco tu preocupación Ron... ¿pero sabes qué?. Creo que lo dejaré para otro día." Le digo todo sonriendo... creo que lo asusté, me debo de ver como una psicópata dispuesta a cortarlo en pedacitos.

Ron me observa confundido.

"Hermione... realmente me confundes."

La snitch se acerca a Ron... yo contengo la respiración... de pronto parece como si todo estuviera en silencio, dejando que el zumbidito de la snitch sea lo único que se escuche... que piense que es una abeja, por favor, que piense que es una abeja... la escoba resbala de mi mano...

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca... Ron parece no notarlo, la snitch da unas vueltas detrás de el, y luego se va.

Cierro los ojos y respiro aliviada.

"Bueno... voy a la sala común." Le digo a Ron.

"¿A la sala común¡que aburrido Hermione!. Harry está en el comedor, pero estábamos buscándote, para dar un paseo por-"

"¡Me tengo que ir!" le grito a Ron, y echo a correr nuevamente porque he visto a Hedwig miniatura entrando al castillo.

O eso parece... no se, a esa distancia se veía muy pequeñita, casi imperceptible al ojo humano... pero confío en mi capacidad visual... claro que si es tan buena como mi condición física, seguro que lo que vi era un simple reflejo del espejo de Parvati que difícilmente suelta...

Mientras corro, escucho a Ron, gritando mi nombre, pero mi objetivo es claro... quizá estando dentro del castillo sea más fácil atraparla.

Tal vez sólo me pase dando vueltas por ahí la mitad de mi vida... pero con los pies en la tierra.

Es algún tiempo después, cuando me doy cuenta de la desgracia que está a punto de ocurrir... mi persecución me ha llevado hasta el Gran Comedor, en donde los alumnos se disponen a comer... en donde Harry Potter está sentado a la mesa, conversando con Neville Longbottom.

El lugar en donde empiezo a llamar a mis amigos por nombre y apellido... que absurdo, sinceramente.

En cuanto llego a la puerta del Comedor, me detengo... me falta el aire y estoy segura de que no es solo el hecho de haber corrido. Observo que mini Hedwig se acerca velozmente a Harry, pero el parece no darse cuenta.

Gracias al cielo que es miope.

Entonces llego y me siento frente a él.

"¡¡Ay!"

Sobra decir que lo hago intempestivamente, sobresaltando a Lavender...

"Hola Hermione." me dice Neville.

"¡¡Hola!" Le contesto efusivamente... _muy efusivamente_.

Lavender se vuelve a sobresaltar.

"¿Estás bien?" me pregunta Harry.

"Claro... encontré a Ron y me dijo que... ¡¡¡noooo!"

Todos voltean a verme... saben que he perdido la razón... no los culpo, debe de ser obvio.

Y es que la snitch está detrás de Harry... está ¿cerca de su hombro¿por qué a mi?. De todo lo que habría podido pasar... Hedwig tiene que volar hasta el Gran Comedor... buscar a su dueño, y no volar alrededor de él, o arriba de él... ¡NO!... tiene que llegar e intentar posarse sobre su hombro, mientras Neville hace un esfuerzo con la mirada y está a punto de abrir la boca.

¿Por qué a mi?

"Mira eso..." le dice Neville.

Por favor Harry, por lo que más quieras... no lo mires.

Harry voltea y observa por encima de su hombro.

Es el momento de una excusa, pretexto, o explicación tonta.

"¡Mariposa!" le grito desesperada.

"¡Ay!" chilla Lavender, mientras Harry, Neville, y el resto del alumnado me observan con la boca abierta, porque acabo de subirme a la mesa (pisando a Lavender)... y luego intento atrapar a Hedwig, pero desafortunadamente para mi, se mueve demasiado rápido y lo único que consigo es hacer movimientos torpes con las manos...

Luego, tan rápido como llegó, se va... sale velozmente por la puerta del comedor.

Recupero la compostura, y finjo que nada ha sucedido... (cosa difícil cuando se está de pie sobre una mesa) pero parece que junto con esa snitch plateada, también mi dignidad ha salido volando por la puerta... lo pienso por un segundo... esto ya no podría ser peor... así que con la mayor gracia posible, salto de la mesa al piso y echo a correr nuevamente, porque en este momento eso es más fácil que dar explicaciones a Harry.

Llevo caminando algunos minutos porque ya no puedo correr, ni un paso más... he llegado nuevamente a los terrenos del colegio, y puedo observar a la distancia a la mascota plateada de mi amigo, dando vueltas cómo diciéndome: "atrápame si puedes". Yo siempre pensé que le simpatizaba a Hedwig...

¡Que equivocada estaba!.

Primero el destino, luego el clima, los alumnos¡y ahora Hedwig se burla de mi!.

Ahí viene...el orgullo Gryffindor de nuevo.

La escoba que había resbalado de mis manos hace unos momentos, está en el césped. La tomo decidida y la observo con detenimiento...

Me monto en ella.

Lo haré.

Algún día tenía que enfrentar este miedo.

Entonces me vuelvo a bajar, quizá otro día...

Luego me vuelvo a subir... ¡no¡tiene que ser hoy!... y me vuelvo a bajar... esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

De acuerdo aquí estoy... arriba de una escoba, con los pies sobre la tierra... segura.

Ahí voy.

Mala idea, mala idea... los ojos se deben tener bien abiertos cuando vuelas... la sensación de vértigo se apodera de mi cuando levanto el vuelo y vuelvo a bajar porque estaba segura de que la caída a esa altura sería fatal... que decepción cuando me di cuenta de que si hubiera caído, no habrían sido más de dos metros.

Es entonces cuando Snitchedwig... vamos... si había Bludshanks¿por qué no Snitchedwig?.

Francamente... no lo puedo creer, a veces mis ideas son peores que las de Ron.

Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro con resignación... y entonces ahí está de nuevo... ¡a la altura de mis ojos, a tres metros de mi!.

"¡No te muevas!" le grito, como si me pudiera entender... o mejor aún: como si me fuera a obedecer.

Pero lo hace... con asombro descubro que la snitch se queda ahí, agitando sus alitas blancas frenéticamente, como si estuviera suspendida en el aire.

Me acerco tentativamente, y entonces...

"¿Hermione se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

La voz de Harry hace que me congele... piensa Hermione, piensa en pretextos, explicaciones absurdas, disculpas... lo que sea para salir de este problema.

"Estaba..."

Con gran pesar, observo como la snitch se va nuevamente, me doy media vuelta y veo que Harry tiene compañía: Ron.

"Ya se lo he dicho a Ron, practicando mi técnica de vuelo."

Cuando una explicación tonta se utiliza dos veces... definitivamente tenemos problemas.

"Y pensaste que subiéndote a la mesa del comedor¿perderías tu miedo a volar?"

"Bueno, por algo se empieza... " opina Ron.

"Claro que no... lo del comedor fue... tu lo viste Harry, una mariposa."

Esto es absurdo... la excusa es una reverenda tontería.

No me importa (que lindo es todo en el mundo de la negación)... veamos hasta donde me lleva mi cadena de incoherencias.

Nos quedamos los tres parados, ellos esperando verme volar, y yo fingiendo que reviso si las condiciones ambientales son óptimas para levantar el vuelo.

Ahora voy a subir a mi escoba, unos trescientos metros, me detendré allá arriba... respiraré profundo y me lanzaré al vacío, o al lago, directo a los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

O a los brazos de Harry me dice una vocecita...

Maldita vocecita, siempre molestando en los momentos menos oportunos. Sacudo la cabeza (otra vez) ahora mis prioridades tienen otro orden.

Doy un par de pasos, puedo sentir las miradas de Harry y Ron sobre mi. Luego los dos se sientan en el césped... genial¿listos para disfrutar el espectáculo no?

"¿Hermione?. Ayudaría si te subes a la escoba." Me dice Ron mordazmente.

"Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, gracias." Le digo airadamente.

Subo a la escoba... esto es fácil, un golpecito en el piso y se elevará suavemente... y yo tendré el control cuando esté en el aire, nada del otro mundo... todo estará bien, no tengo por qué temer.

Así que ahí voy... primero un golpecito en el piso, luego se eleva, y después...

Pierdo el control.

"¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOO!"

La escoba me va a matar¡estas cosas están endemoniadas¡El Ministerio las debería de prohibir!. ¡Que alguien me ayude!.

"Hermione¡abre los ojos!" ese es Ron, su voz se escucha lejana.

Por Morgana y todos sus descendientes, me voy a morir, me voy a morir. Que Merlín me proteja, que Godric Gryffindor me ampare, me arrepiento de todos mis pecados...

"¡Hermione¡lo estás haciendo bien!" me grita Harry, a la distancia.

¿Lo estoy haciendo bien¿qué cosa¿mi intento de suicidarme?.

Abro los ojos, y por un momento casi me desmayo de la impresión. Pero entonces me acuerdo que yo: no reboto como Bludshanks, ni vuelo como Snitchedwig... y dejo el desmayo para más tarde... ¿por qué Elliot Smethwyk se preocupó por poner un conjuro de almohadón entre la escoba y el ocupante¡¿por qué demonios no se preocupó por un conjuro de almohadón entre el ocupante y el suelo! Comodidad por seguridad... ¡¿Y era yo quien tenía que reordenar prioridades!. Francamente...

Respiro profundamente... la escoba no se mueve... que bueno, así está bien... ahora tengo un conflicto interno... no mires hacía abajo... al frente, solo al frente... bien... comienzo a avanzar, orgullosa de que por fin lo he logrado... hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo el ridículo, porque Harry corriendo abajo, en los terrenos del colegio, lo hace más rápido que yo en mi flamante escoba modelo... modelo... ¡está tan desgastada que ni siquiera puedo ver el modelo!.

Con el orgullo Gryffindor unos trescientos metros bajo tierra, desciendo nuevamente.

"¡Lo estabas haciendo bien!. Solo te faltaba un poco de velocidad, la escoba no ayuda mucho, pero para aprender está bien. En los libros de Quidditch dice que..."

Y entonces las palabras de Harry se escapan de mi atención. Es esta tendencia que tengo a divagar cuando Harry me habla de Quidditch, porque me parece más entretenido observarlo y asentir, aunque no tenga la menor idea de lo que está diciendo.

Y después, gracias al cielo, me dice que se va a su entrenamiento, llevándose a Ron también.

Ahora soy libre como la snitch plateada.

Snitch plateada que por cierto, vuelve a estar a mi alcance... y extrañamente comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de mi...

"¿Te has estado divirtiendo conmigo no, gracias Hedwig, pensé que te simpatizaba... pero sabes qué? Olvídalo, no te compraré más galletas... " juro que el zumbido de Hedwig se hizo más agudo... quizá queriéndome decir que las galletas eran para los loros, no para las lechuzas blancas.

Y que de cualquier manera, yo nunca le había comprado galletas.

Pues de todos modos no se las voy a comprar.

Me detengo y la observo volar alrededor de mi... y entonces, se posa frente a mi, suspendida en el aire... como esperando algo.

Es un hecho, me he quedado sin cerebro porque me dedico a hablarle a una snitch, en lugar de regresarla a su estado original.

"¿Hermione?"

Otra vez Harry... ¡dijo que se iba!. De acuerdo, si mi intuición no falla... no alcanza a ver a Hedwig... todo lo que tengo que hacer es girarme lenta y cautelosamente... y suplicar que Snitchedwig se quede en donde esta.

Así lo hago.

"¿Harry?" le digo sonriendo.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?"

"Ehmm... si. Es un lindo día y me voy a quedar aquí."

"Sabes... has estado actuando de manera extraña." me dice Harry.

"¿Yo?. Claro que no... es tu imaginación, soy la misma de siempre."

Harry levanta las cejas...

"¿Por qué no te mueves?"

"¿Moverme¿de qué hablas?. Mira me estoy moviendo."

Hago unos movimientos imperceptibles con las manos y luego con la cabeza... pero sin despegar los pies del suelo.

Entonces Harry se acerca... sospecha algo, lo sé.

"Es como si estuvieras escondiendo algo..." me dice con aire pensativo... y acercándose más y más.

"No... ¿esconder algo?. Claro que no ¿qué tendría que esconder?"

"Eso me lo tendrías que decir tu." Me dice... está a un metro de mi.

El zumbidito imperceptible de la snitch se escucha, apenas puedo percibirlo... pero es que mi corazón no me deja escuchar bien.

Entonces, cuando está a un paso de mi, se inclina hacia su derecha, con toda la intención de observar detrás de mi.

"¡Harry!" le digo sobresaltada.

Impido que se mueva, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"¿Ves lo que te digo Hermione?" me dice Harry, observándome.

"No... tengo que decirte algo."

Lo que sea para que no se de cuenta.

"Te escucho... pero... ¿tienes que sostener mi cabeza entre tus manos?"

"Si... porque... es algo importante."

Cierro los ojos... ¿ahora que le voy a decir?.

La verdad. Me dice la vocecita impertinente en mi cabeza.

"Harry... yo... estaba... ¿perfeccionando mi técnica de vuelo?"

Tres veces... tres veces lo he dicho... tengo problemas serios.

Y Harry me observa con cara de: "se ha vuelto loca".

"Hermione... ¡dime qué estás ocultando!"

"Está bien... te lo voy a decir, pero prométeme... que no te enfadaras conmigo."

Esto de tener su rostro entre mis manos...

"Hmm... te lo prometo." Me dice, dudando un poco.

Pero ya me lo prometió.

"Bien... cuando sucedió lo de Crookshanks no pude evitar preguntarme qué había salido mal, y considerando... las posibilidades, decidí que tenía que intentarlo. Fue así, como... "

Z z z z z u u u u u u m b

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Harry confundido, y moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones.

Yo abro los ojos. Y observo a Harry... bueno, a sus anteojos.

La forma de la snitch plateada se refleja en ellos.

Y cuando estoy a punto de decirle que es una mariposa...

"Es Hedwig." Le digo finalmente.

Harry se queda con la boca abierta.

Y observa la snitch, y luego a mi.

"Tu... t- tu... ¿le hiciste eso?"

Asiento.

"Es increíble... creo que no lo hubiera notado si no me lo dices."

¡¡QUEEEEEEE!

Esto es el fin¡voy a subir a mi escoba modelo no se que cosa y me voy lejos de aquí!.

"¿Lo dices en serio¿todo este tiempo he estado intentando ocultarte algo que tu no has notado?" le digo con furia... furia contenida, que es peor.

"Pues... si."

"Casi. Me mato. Por tu culpa."

"Hermione, no exageres... no hubiera dejado que-"

"¡¡Claro que exagero¡¡¡argghhh!"

"Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio..."

"Claaaaro... ¿¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?"

"Lo hubiera entendido..."

"¡¡Pero me daba miedo tu reacción!"

"Quizá te hubieras llevado una sorpresa... agradable."

"Claro¿parece muy fácil no?"

"Ya se que no lo es... sobre todo cuando parece que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor... o del verdadero sentido de algunas cosas."

Un momento... ¿de qué estamos hablando?.

"Dime... exactamente... ¿de qué estás hablando?" le preguntó confundida.

Harry sonríe.

Y Snitchedwig parece reclamar nuestra atención, para que nos demos cuenta de que alguien ahí quiere volver a tener plumas y pico.

Pero mis prioridades han vuelto a reacomodarse.

En este momento, en el que Harry me sonríe inocentemente, en el que el sol está brillando en todo su esplendor y una ligera brisa nos acaricia delicadamente... me pregunto...

¿Por qué sigo con su rostro entre mis manos?.

Que situación tan...

"Pido una segunda oportunidad... para hacerlo mejor." me dice.

Tan extrañamente familiar.

Libero su rostro de entre mis manos.

"Claro..."

Entonces Harry extiende la mano derecha... y con extrema sencillez atrapa la snitch entre sus dedos. Si no fuera porque estoy tan nerviosa, me avergonzaría de que yo no hubiera podido atrapar a Hedwig con la misma facilidad con la que el lo acaba de hacer.

Me sonríe y la pone frente a mi.

"Alguien quiere volver a tener plumas." Me dice.

Entonces la vuelve a soltar... pero esta vez, la snitch no se mueve de su lugar.

Con un movimiento de varita... todo termina, al menos para Hedwig que... ¿me está mirando con ternura?.

No.

Seguro que esta vez si me quiere sacar los ojos.

Con alivio, me doy cuenta de que Hedwig se va volando, hasta desaparecer en el manto azul que es el firmamento. Vaya... ahora si me he puesto poética.

"Hermione..."

Respira Hermione, tranquila...

"Vamos por Crookshanks, esta vez será una bludger en toda la extensión de la palabra."

"_Si... y lo del beso... bueno, fue solo para que me soltaras."_

Estaba hablando de Crookshanks... de Bludshanks... todo el tiempo.

No lo puedo creer.

No puedo.

Esta vez si voy a llorar... pero antes de eso...

"Sabes Harry... es increíble como tu incapacidad para ver claramente va más allá de tus ojos."

Harry sonríe... ¿¿en dónde está esa escoba?. Voy a golpearlo.

Entonces se acerca a mi... y mientras pienso que está bien, porque así tengo más probabilidad de acertar con mis escobazos, me toma por los hombros, y...

Z z z z z u u u u u u m b

La coherencia se va volando tan rápido como una snitch, porque me está besando... en toda la extensión de la palabra y con mayúsculas... B E S A N D O.

Harry... la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así, por lo menos podrías hacerlo bien ¿no crees?

Yo estoy aquí, y es un hecho constatado, lo está haciendo bien... oh por... ¿qué está?... quien lo hubiera... vaya... no lo puedo... wow...

Es esto... la próxima vez, y la próxima, y la próxima... las que yo quiera, las que él quiera... las que me permita y las que le permita, las que sean... mientras siga haciendo eso con... woooow...

Me voy a derretir... metafórica, poéticamente... como sea... me voy a desmayar... sus labios o los míos... sus manos... yo no sé, pero todo es tan suave, delicado y contenido... que parece insuficiente.

Es como vértigo... es maravillosamente complicado y perseguir explicaciones en sus labios es algo que no dejaría de hacer, aunque las alcanzara.

Es el tipo de persecución de la que no me cansaré jamás.

FIN 


End file.
